1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toothbrushes and, in particular, to a toothbrush having a hollow handle defining a paste-holding cavity wherein toothpaste is forcibly dispensed therefrom through a passageway leading to a bristle equipped head and wherein the head is provided with a valve for selectively opening and closing communication of the paste with the bristles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It should be appreciated that heretofore toothbrushes of the dispenser type have been disclosed in the prior art. They have included a variety of means for providing for the movement of toothpaste from a dispenser to the bristle area of the toothbrush. In such instances, various proposed types of dispensers are designed to carry varying amounts of toothpaste such that the toothbrush may be used while providing for the convenience of dispensing the toothpaste. Such prior art devices have certain disadvantages which include the clogging of the passageway between the stored toothpaste and the bristles, which may result in the paste becoming stale and hard to use over a given period of time. Examples of prior art apparatuses and devices which are known to applicant are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,256,894; 3,826,580; 4,039,261; 2,081,792; 3,228,057; and 2,750,614.